


Love is my Rebellion

by Inkognito97



Series: Star Wars [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognito97/pseuds/Inkognito97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satine, Duchess of Mandalore is dead. Killed by an old Jedi sword and for Obi-Wan a world is falling apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is my Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Just a little one shot I had to write after seeing episode 104 of Star Wars – The Clone Wars
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars – The Clone Wars or any of its characters.  
> I do not own any of the songs mentioned at the end of the story!

Love is my Rebellion

 Obi-Wan’s POV:

 

My heart skipped a beat as Darth Maul rammed the laser sword into Satine’s chest. I ran to Satine and fell to my knees holding her in my arms.

“Satine…” Tears were forming in my eyes. Oh Satine, my dear Satine!

"Remember my dear Obi-Wan, I loved you always, I always will!", with that she closed her eyes and she breathed out one last time.

Her body went limb in my arms, and she was ... dead.

 

I hold her body closer to my chest. My dear Satine. Please, forgive me! I broke my promise, I was not honest to you... I could not protect you... I was not there when you needed me. Satine, forgive me, for everything!

"Do we kill him now, brother?"

"No. Imprisoned him below, let him drown in his misery. Take him to his cell to rot!”

My stomach cramps as I heard his voice. The voice of the man, no, of the monster, that killed two of my loved once. The two people I cared the most about. Qui-Gon, my master and father figure and Satine, my true love. I know I should not feel this way, but I cannot change it... I hate him... I hate him with all my heart.

I barely noticed two persons approaching me. I let go of Satine, no, not of Satine, only her body, the vessel of the soul. I went with the soldiers without a fight. Only one thought is in my mind: "Satine and Qui-Gon, would you forgive me when I loose my way? Would you be disappointed when I leave the way of the Jedi? Would you leave me alone when I kill him?" I just want to see him dead, so he cannot take even more of my friends or my family. I want... revenge!

 

I did not notice that I was brought to a transporter. I was too deep in my thoughts to notice anything. I closed my eyes. Now that this monster was away I felt how tired I was. Not only my body was tired, my soul as well.  I am tired ... tired of this world; tired of this war; tired of... living.

Why have Satine had to die? Why couldn't he kill me instead? But isn't it quite ironical? I swore to protect Satine with my laser sword and with a laser sword she was killed. Why are we still fighting? This war is killing people, destroying families and destroying planets. Why don't we just give up? No matter what we are doing, the separatists will not stop, will not break. We leave nothing but destruction in our tracks. Especially the way of the Jedi’s is bloody.  Jedi, protector of the universe... but why aren't we allowed to help everybody? Why do we have such destructive weapons when we shall protect people? Why aren't we allowed to love? Why aren't we allowed to be like other beings?

We flew over a cliff. It would be so easy. One little move, one jump and it would be over. I could be with my loved once again. I would become on with the force. Why not? What is stopping me? My life has no sense anymore, why not make it end? I laid one hand on the edge of the transporter and take a deep breath.

 

"Obi-Wan don't!" I opened my eyes and turned my head. My eyes widened at what I saw.

"Sa.. Satine?", I whispered.

"Obi...", she looked sad.

"But.. how..."

"Your old master sends me. Obi, please don't do that!"

"Why not? Without you my life has no sense anymore. Satine, I love you!" She didn't say anything.

She just reached out and touched my cheek. I leaned into her palm, like I did before. She wiped away the tears I did not notice were falling.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, listen! Nothing has changed. I will always be with you! I will always be in your heart! I will never leave you alone! Do not lose your hope. Hope and love is everything you need! Love can win wars, love can change something, and love is the root of life!"

"Satine..."

"You will never be alone Obi! Your old master and I will always be with you! We will be in your heart and around you. We are a part of you and will always be one, but there are still living people who love you, like your protégée Skywalker, his student Ahsoka and Jedi Master Yoda. I beg you Obi, do not let my dead destroy you! You are needed, you are loved and you are a role model for all the people who lost hope!"

"I am no role model..."

"You are! You inspired thousands of people. Remember the little village and the villagers you trained so that they were able to fight against the pirates!"

I closed my eyes once more, processing what Satine just said.

"Obi?" Once again I opened my eyes and looked into Satine's.

"I am still not sure if I really am that inspirational, but you are! Yes Satine, you are my inspiration. Your love is my life, my hope and my rebellion!"

She smiled her wonderful smile. I felt my heart beat fasten as she leaned forward and slightly kissed my lips.

"May the love be with you then, my brave soldier!"

With that she disappeared, but this time I didn't feel pain. I feel happy, because I now know that she is always with me and that she will wait till my time has come. She will wait for me, to join her…

 

Satine, my love… and love, is my rebellion!

**Author's Note:**

> My inspirations were these songs:  
> \- Meine Soldaten –Maxim: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ETQ4QxYNM8k  
> \- Liebe ist meine Rebellion (love is my rebellion) – Frida Gold: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FNEt68DD14Y
> 
> Hope you liked it!  
> Leave a comment if there is anything you want to tell me!
> 
>  
> 
> My Tumblr: inkognito97.tumblr.com


End file.
